keeperofthelostspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy Spoilers
Come and spoil Legacy for me before I explode! Thanks! What we know so far: * When probing through Cassius's mind, they find out that he used to be a lot like Keefe. * They find out why Keefe's empathy is really powerful. (It's because of Lady Gisela "messing" with Keefe's DNA before his birth) * Tam comes back from the Neverseen * Sophie finds a new way to teleport without having to fall from the sky- she just has to run really fast * Dex, Biana, Stina, Sophie, and Wylie are part of Team Valliant, which was made by the council. They are Regents in the nobility who work with the council and solve problems and complete tasks. They were almost Team Prodigious, which they immediately shut down. * Team Valliant goes to the edge of the atmosphere, where the forces of starlight, moonlight, and sunlight are all equal. These are called Sources. * Keefe is "asleep" at the end of the book due to an event that happened with his mother, which is causing him to manifest another ability. * Sophie carries Keefe to Elwin and is they're at the healing center * Dex, Keefe, and Tam don’t die (thank god they don't). * Nobody dies! * Sophie learns to control her enhancing ability with help from Oralie. * Maruca manifests as a psionipath (this leads her to wanting to join the Black Swan, which results with a conflict with Wylie). * Amy comes back to get her memory back with Sophie. * Sophies inflicting doesn’t work right at first, but at Big Ben, it works. * The scene in the endpapers is them eating biscuits and throwing them at each other (???) * We learn about Keefe's legacy (in part, at least- nothing's confirmed, it's all speculation) * Sophie inflicts on Lady Gisela (on the cover) * Sophitz ends up dating but there's not much couple action as Sophie is very busy (she avoids him basically). Eventually, they break up because Fitz doesn't want to be a bad match and he feels like he is being left out of everything.(that's what BASICALLY happened). So they break up but then he wants to get back together at the end, but Sophie says she just wants to stay as friends. * Mr. Forkle resets Sophie's inflicting abilities so that her inflicting works how it is supposed to and targets a single opponent instead of inflicting on everyone around her. * The reset causes Sophie's enhancing to be VERY strong (especially for Empaths and Telepaths). * Oralie is confirmed to be Sophie’s biological mother. (YAY!!!) * No one realized this, but Ro actually dyed Iggy's hair ICE BLUE!!!! Which is Keefe's EYE COLOR!!!!!! (Side note: Ro's explanation is hilarious. Something about teal being infested with bacteria, while ice blue is supposedly "classic. Reliable--" * Glimmer is a new side character introduced as the Flasher for Neverseen and her real identity is unknown but the fact she has long black hair. She helped make Keefe unconscious... but she also released Tam's bonds (which tied him to the Neverseen). She leaves the Neverseen, but not one is quite sure what to do with her. On that note, it's possible she can break apart TIANA! * Bronte is confirmed to NOT be Sophie’s dad (his identity is unknown). * The cliff hanger at the end is when Sophie is just about to find out a secret from Oralie's cache. * Sophie still somehow doesn't know that Keefe likes her, and Ro pretty much told her. (The adorable obliviousness strikes again!) * Another ALMOST Sophitz kiss. GET ON WITH IT SHANNON!!! AND RO... STOP INTERRUPTING!!! * They find Alvar at Candleshade but let him go (the orange stuff from the troll hive is killing him, so he left the Neverseen). * Sophie has to have limbium to reset her inflicting and enhancing. * King Enki is evil. * Nubiti becomes the queen of the dwarves. * Sophie tells Mr.Forkle that she is unmatchable and her bodyguards are there so they also find out (they know what "unmatchable" means) * Sophie isn't the one who got seriously injured and stuck in the healing room! *GASP* I know, I'm surprised too! (well, not counting the ability reset thing...) * Oralie and Sophie predict that Oralie's one forgotten secret has something to do with stellarlune. Theories for Book 9 * There'll be tension between Fitz, Sophie, and Keefe as Sophie is confused about her feelings towards the two boys. * Glimmer might actually be Tam's mother. It is said that she has long black hair and when she talked with Tam, she sounded like Linh. Tam's mother's ability isn't known so this theory might be valid. * Stellarlune is probably very important, so I think it will be the title of the next book. If it is though, I feel like there would have to be the tenth book. * What if Glimmer is Luzia Vacker? It would explain all the stuff about 'the Vacker legacy', but she seems younger. * Wylinh is most likely going to get together (they spend a whole lotta time together, honestly) * Bianex might be a thing (Did anyone else notice how much she was hanging on to Dex?) * Biana and Dex will hang out more and Tam notices. He's sad about this (in a subtle way) but Glimmer helps him "overcome" it. Another love triangle (???) * Keefe may be a Mesmer * Keefe could be a conjurer... In Neverseen it was stated that Gisela tested him for conjurer twice. * Keefe's ability could also be something super powerful we haven't heard about yet... After all, Lady Gisela went through A LOT to get him that ability. (Could be some light-shadow combo thing) * Keefe ''finally ''might confess his crush to Sophie! * Sophie will steal Keefe's gold notebook because he is in a coma. * Jensi will manifest and his ability will be something important (and he'll finally be a part of the books!!! YAY!!) * Blur could be Jensi's older brother * Maybe Sophie and Oralie will break in to the cache and the secret will be revealed, but Oralie's mind will break * Fitz and Sophie's Cognate connection will get stronger. * Elwin could be Sophie's father. * Gethen could be Sophie's father - this would explain why Sophie's enhancing is especially strong with Telepaths (or any telepath) * Keefe might finally tell Sophie his feelings for her, but she will be thrown into panic because she sorta like left off Fitz and Fitz might feel like she dumped him for keefe... * Keefe's gold notebook is full of stuff about Sophie and that's why he doesn't want her to see what's in it. Also, in Neverseen when she did a memory search on Keefe with Fitz, all of the memories that he didn't want her to see were tinted gold, which I think is because Sophie has gold flecks in her eyes (the memories that were tinted gold were also told to have glimpses of her in them). I think that this is the same reason that his notebook is gold and full of stuff about Sophie. * Stellarlune is a combination of light from all 3 Prime Sources, with quintessence added in * Vespera used stellarlune to experiment on humans in Nightfall * Fitzphie will be back again. * Fitz and sophie will try and figure out how to help Keefe wake up. While helping Keefe wakes up something bad will happen to Fitz and he would be captured by the Neverseen. * Fintan is going to escape (I don't think he's out of the game just yet) and we finally learn what the Lodestar initiative is